Truth Or Dare
by SuouTamakiLover
Summary: Tamaki has read a 'commoner' book, and inside it says how wonderful Truth or Dare is. As a result, the host club plays truth or dare...and Kyouya gets seduced.


**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: rawr. I don't own it!

* * *

The host club was having their usual after school meeting. There was really nothing to do, and the only sound that was heard was Kyouya typing on his laptop.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki sang as he walked over to the 16-year-old Haruhi, "I've just read a book! A _commoner _book!"

Haruhi looked up from her homework and glared, "…_what?!"_

"I suggest we play," He engulfed Haruhi in a hug and showed her the book, "Truth or Dare!"

"No,"

"But Haruhi…" Tamaki said, "It will be fun!"

"No."

Suddenly, Hikaru and Kaoru were there.

"We'd like to play Truth or Dare, tono." they said in exact unison.

Tamaki hugged onto Haruhi tighter. "You see, my daughter? Hikaru and Koaru have chosen to play this marvelous game!"

"…no."

"Haru-chan!" Honey exclaimed as he too, just happened to stroll on by (on Mori's shoulders).

"It'll be fun!" he insisted.

"Aa," Mori said.

And of course, Kyouya, who was not to be left out, insisted that he too would like to play.

"If I say yes, will you shut up?!" Haruhi demanded.

"Hell yes!" Hikaru and Koaru said.

Tamaki was astonished that his daughter would speak in such ways, so he was in his corner of woe growing mushrooms.

Honey insisted that he would…after cake. Mori as well.

Haruhi sighed. "Fine,"

Tamaki immediately came out of his corner.

"LET THE GAMES BEGIN!" he exclaimed.

"…Ivey…"

* * *

"Kyouya…" Tamaki said, putting a flashlight under his face (which had, like, no effect, because it was still light out). "Truth or dare?!"

"Truth," Kyouya replied.

"Are you ever actually typing any thing useful on that laptop?" Tamaki asked.

"No…I am not…" Kyouya confessed.

"Knew it," Hikaru said while Kaoru nodded.

Kyouya was next.

"Takashi," He turned to Mori, "truth or dare?"

"Dare." Mori replied.

"Ooooooooooh!" the twins said.

"I dare you…to…kiss Koaru."

Kaoru looked like he'd seen a ghost, "Say what?"

"Yeah, say what?" Mori said, getting much higher on the 'what' part.

"Kyouya-sempai," Haruhi said, "what kind of a dare is that?"

Kyouya shrugged. "Do it."

Mori sighed. "Chicken,"

"Say what?" the host club said, again, getting higher on the 'what'.

"Chicken,"

"Oh!" Tamaki exclaimed. "'Chicken' as in he is 'chickening' out. Which means…YOU'RE OUT!"

Mori shrugged.

"Takashi…" Honey said.

Mori shrugged again.

"My turn," Hikaru said, "Haruhi, truth or dare?"

"…dare…" she replied.

Tamaki's eyes widened. _'Oh snap!' _he thought.

"I dare you to kiss me!" Hikaru declared.

"I WON'T ALLOW IT!" Tamaki yelled, "My daughter's lips are too precious!" And then he went on, and on….and on…

Haruhi ignored Tamaki.

"C'mon, Haruhi! Don't you wanna kiss me?" Hikaru teased.

"No."

Hikaru died (no, fan girls, not really).

"Well, it is a dare," Haruhi walked over to Hikaru.

"H-Haruhi…" Tamaki began.

"Sempai, it's just a dare. And he didn't say where, either. I'll just kiss him on the cheek…"

'_YES!'_ Tamaki thought.

'_Damn…'_ Hikaru thought as Kaoru snickered.

Haruhi quickly kissed Hikaru on the cheek. Even though her lips barely touched his cheek, he blushed. Tamaki was ranting about how that was _**so**_ wrong in the background. And then, he quickly was in his sulking corner of **_DOOM!_**

"Well, I guess it's my turn…" Haruhi turned to Honey, "Honey-sempai, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Honey yelled.

"I dare you to…give me Usa-chan for two more turns."

"W-what?! My…Usa-chan?!" He began to cry anime tears.

Haruhi's eyes widened, "NO! A-ano…I dare you to eat…cake!"

Honey perked right up! "Yay, Haru-chan!" he yelled as he dived into cake.

No, I'm serious. They have a 'cake diving' board on standby.

...The Ootori Group are powerful people.

"…Mitskuni…you have cake on your face…"

"ARIGATOU, TAKASHI!"

"…aa…"

"Oh…that means it's my turn…hm…" Honey pondered, "Tama-chan!"

Tamaki smiled. Oh, he was ready.

"Truth or dare, Tama-chan?"

"DARE!" Tamaki replied confidently.

Haruhi rolled her eyes.

Many minutes passed.

"Ano…" Honey said, "I can't think of anything…"

The twins smirked, "We can give you an idea," they said.

Honey nodded eagerly.

The twins waltzed over to Honey and whispered it in his ear. Honey snickered and then started laughing manically. Everyone was all O.O.

"Tama-chan…" Honey walked over to Tamaki and whispered it in his ear. Tamaki turned red.

"WHAT?!" he yelled.

Honey nodded.

"B-but…I can't just DO that…" Tamaki said.

Honey shrugged, "Chicken?"

Lesson one, never play Truth or Dare with a Honey-sempai.

Tamaki sighed.

"Kyouya…" Tamaki said. He then walked over and sat in Kyouya's lap. Kyouya looked like he was about to die.

Tamaki drew circles on his leg, "I've been noticing you around the office…"

"We don't work in an office, Tamaki. Now get the hell off me!"

Tamaki put his face close to Kyouya's, "You don't want me? Right here and now?"

"No."

Tamaki immediately jumped off him, "KYOUYA IS UNSEDUCABLE!" he declared.

The twins snickered and muttered 'Haruhi' a few times.

"Well…" Tamaki coughed, "It's my turn anyways…HARUHI!"

Haruhi sighed.

"TRUTH OR DARE?!"

"…truth…"

Tamaki pondered for a while.

"Have you ever had fantasies of any one of us?"

Haruhi groaned.

"Have you?"

Haruhi inwardly smirked…no wait, she was smirking.

"Yes…everyday of my life…"

Tamaki got all up in her face, "WITH WHO?!" he yelled.

Haruhi was laughing on the inside. On the outside, however, she made herself blush and bit her lip.

"It's embarrassing…" she said.

"It won't leave this room!" Tamaki promised.

Haruhi smiled, "Okay…well…I started having these dreams a while ago…about Kyouya…"

Kyouya dropped his laptop, "Do you people enjoy tormenting me?!" he yelled.

The host club smirked, "Maybe…"

Tamaki turned to Haruhi, "That's not true is it? About Kyouya in your dreams?" he innocently asked.

"N-no…" Haruhi stuttered, and this time she was blushing for real, because Tamaki was really darn close to her face.

"Well… I have to be going now," Haruhi said casually standing up.

"Why?" the whole host club asked.

"I'm playing pool with otou-san…" Haruhi said.

"Pool?" the hosts said in unison.

Haruhi rolled her eyes, "Well, as you guys would put it, a 'commoner' game."

The host club smirked.

"Wh—OH _HELL_ NO!"


End file.
